Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to leaf, or other particulate, movement devices. More particularly the present invention relates to a shovel having an openable and closeable cover which can be opened for when leaves are being scooped, and closed for moving the leaves to a receptacle or the like.
Description of Related Art
Cleanup of fallen leaves and other debris can be a time consuming and challenging task. During the fall, leaves fall from trees and collect on the ground. In a yard, such as a residential back yard, these leaves must be collected and removed as part of general yard upkeep and maintenance. Typically, the process involves raking or otherwise gathering the leaves into a pile, and then moving the pile of leaves to a receptacle for removal. The receptacle is typically any of a bag, bin, barrel, back of a truck, wheelbarrow, buckets, and the like.
While there are many technologies for gathering the leaves into a pile, such as rakes, blowers, and the like, moving them from this pile away from the yard remains a challenge. Typical tools such as shovels do not gather many leaves because of the shape, weight, and nature of the leaves. When shoveling leaves using a typical shovel, the leaves slide or fall off the shovel. Two rakes may be used to scoop and hold a quantity of leaves, but this is cumbersome, at best.
Therefore, what is needed is a tool that can allow rapid collection of leaves for, among other uses, movement from the ground to a receptacle.